Best Vacation Getaway is Yoshiwara?
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Oneshot. Gin, Kagura and Shinpachi needs a place to celebrate something. But where? Yoshiwara? [COMPLETE]
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA.**

Date Uploaded: May 18, 2016.

So another first fanfic I got. A oneshot!

(This means it's the reference where I got the idea _)_

This is supposed to be a Gin x Tsukuyo fic but it ended up this way. Enjoy!

 **BEST PLACE FOR VACATION GETAWAY IS YOSHIWARA?**

Gin-san and the rest of Odd Jobs had several and continuous jobs lately. From an old lady asking for help as she searches for her missing son that never came home to an old man asking for help to find the materials he needs to create his latest project. Tired and needing for a time to spend their money after payiing the rent, they began their brainstorming.

"Hey Gin-san, what about Senboukyo?" asked Kagura while flipping a page of the magazine she's reading.

(Senboukyo is the bathhouse up the moountains where Rei and Oiwa reside)

Upon hearing it, Gintoki threw a dumpling in her face- in which- Kagura caught with her mouth and started chewing and swallowing it whole. Shinpachi felt shivers in his entire body upon remembering the location and the ghosts that they've encountered.

"Don't you dare bring that up again! Do you have an idea how much I had to suffer from those Stands?!" Gintoki exclaimed but Kagura chose to ignore him as she swallowed the last of his dumpling in his desk. "KAGURA!" he yelled and grabbed her by her clothes. "Bring my dumpling back!"

"No way, I already ate it!" Kagura said while chewing.

"It's still in your mouth! Cough it out!" Gin-san continued to argue but Kagura swallowed the dumpling and her mouth was empty. She stuck her tongue out to show she's victorious.

"Aaah! Now you've done it!"

"G- Gin-san, Kagura-chan, let's just get over it. I mean, we haven't found a place to take our vacation yet." Shinpachi tried to calm them down. "After all, Otose-san barely agreed to allow us take this getaway trip."

Kagura 'scratched' Gintoki's hand holding her and he dropped her. She leapt back to her seat and sat like a cat, smiling innocently at Gintoki, still teasing him about her victory.

"How about let's just stay here until Christmas then go on a trip the following day, leaving Patsu here all alone. Then robbers will come by and kill him"

(From Home Alone)

"What are you saying Kagura-chan?! I will not be killed!" Shinpachi yelled.

Gintoki sat on his seat, picking boogers in his nose like what he usually does. He seemed calm again, acting as if the fight earlier didn't occur. "I have a better idea. We should g on a round trip in universities and leave Patsuan in one of the worse universities ever." he suggested and flicked the booger from his finger towards Shinpachi.

(College Road Trip)

"Gin-san you're so mean!" Shinpachi cried.

"Oh how about we ride a flying pirate ship and go to NeveNever Land!" Kagura said, raising her hand to catch Gintoki's attention. "I'm sure we'll enjoy it there!"

"Oh good one Kagura!" Gintoki agreed. "After all, Patsuan looks like a lost boy. He'll get along with everyone there."

"Yeah. Yeah." Kagura nodded with a huge grin on her face.

(Peter Pan)

"You guys..." Shinpachi mumbled weakly as his face fell on the magazine on the table.

"Hey! Don't drool all over the magazine!" Kagura scolds all of the sudden and Shinpachi was startled. "You have no idea how much we spent for that!"

"So now you're not ignoring me!" Shinpachi countered.

"We've been ignoring you?" she asked innocently.

"Hey Shinpachi, where'd you get the idea? Don't get so emotional all of the sudden." Gintoki added.

' _You two are so evil._ ' he thought and sighed. It was a normal day for him and everyone else. Them picking on him and him acting like they're not making fun of him... that's how everything rolls. ' _If only I can come up with something really brilliant that they'd say Shinpachi, you're really brilliant! We're sorry for always picking on you! But I guess that'll never happen, huh?'_

While he's stuck in his thoughts, he glanced over at the magazine and saw a photo of women wearing bathing suits, featuring the women of Yoshiwara.

"EH?!" he shouts in surprise.

"What is it now, Patsuan?" Kagura asked.

"How does Yoshiwara sound?" he suggests as he grabbed the magazine.

"What good do we get out of that place? You just want to see that drunken Terminator." Gintoki commented and Kagura smirked.

"No one even mentioned of Tsukky, Gin-san. It's just you who thought of her." she said.

"W- What are you saying?! I would never think of that woman! Tsk. That woman talks about Yoshiwara every time we meet so every time I hear Yoshiwara, she just crosses my mind. Nothing special." he explained.

"But check this out, Gin-san!" Shinpachi said aloud and turned the magazine page for the two to see. "Yoshiwara is being featured after a pool was built."

"And they have a discount for the first one hundred customers!" Kagura said the highlight on the page. "Oh look! They're also giving us mroe discount on the resort we'll stay in and free services offered!"

Gintoki was enticed enough by the photo and grabbed the magazine, wanting to read its contents for himself.

"But it's only limited to fifty customers." he added bitterly and gripped the magazine. "Shinpachi.. Kagura.. we're going to Yoshiwara.. NOW."

Upon arriving a Yoshiwara, they were greeted and welcomed by no other than Hinowa and Seita. Of course the rest of Yoshiwara welcomed them with open arms, as saviors of Yoshiwara.

"Gin-san, I'm surprised to see you here. Anything we can do for you?" Hinowa asked with a warm smile.

Immediately, Gintoki pulled out the magazine from his bag to show it to Hinowa. His eyes were blazing in passion and almost serious as if facing a deadly enemy. Hinowa blinked in confusion and surprise and glanced at Kagura and Shinpachi who had the same powerful aura around them.

"Did we make it?" Gintoki asked.

Hinowa couldn't help but smile wider. "Yes you did."

As soon as they heard the soothing words from Hinowa, the tensed aura around them dissipatated and they started celebrating and jumping in joy. Shouting "We did it! We did it!"

(Dora the Explorer)

Seita loked up at his mother with a wondering look. He couldn't tell if she lied to them or she was telling the truth. Because he was sure he saw a very long line of a lot of people, all of them asking the same question if they made it to the discount on time.

Gintoki and the other two were escorted by Seita into their room and they jumped in each of their futons that was twice as fluffy as a normal one. Seita was beginning to be suspicious because the room they are in is not for a customer.

"I'm glad we made it here!" Kagura announced.

"Yeah. Good job finding this place Patsuan." Gintoki complimented and he caught Shinpachi's full attention.

"Gin-san.. did you..?"

"What else do we have here?" Gintoki asked Seita and got up from his futon, completely ignoring Shinpachi again.

"Free drinks on your first day." Seita replied.

"What about a parfait?"

"Follow me then!" Seita said and walked out the room. Kagura hopped from her futon to run after them.

"Me too! I'm coming!" she said.

Shinpachi watched them leave, feeling so lonely and isolated. He roamed around the new resort with a sad expression. He always felt so left out. At times like this, he would always feel that Kagura and Gintoki had forgotten about him. They get to see him and call him by name but it felt like they didn't mean it.

While walking, he hears a familiar voice in one of the rooms. A very loud and grumpy voice.

"Give me more wine!" yelled the woman.

"B- But shouldn;t you be serving me?!" asked the man. Shinpachi only can see their shadows from the door.

"Are you saying you wouldn't give me wine? Am I not pretty enough for you?!"

"N- No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean? Huh?!" intimidated the woman who now was holding a set of kunai in her hand and Shinpachi barged in the room to stop her from hurting the customer.

"Tsukuyo-san!" he called and helped the customer up. "What are you doing?!"

Not a question necessary to be asked. The customer got up on his feet but still trembling. He ran out of the room and was scared to even look back. Shinpachi sighs in relief.

In a little while, Tsukuyo was sober and was in a corner, hugging her knees, looking down on the floor and herself. Shinpachi saw the look in her eyes, the expression she has... it was the same as him not long ago.

"Tsukuyo-san?" he called but she didn't respond. "I'm sorry for barging in all of the sudden."

"It's not your fault." she said, her tone diwncasted. He never saw her that way before. "If only I can handle drinking alcohol, I can serve them just as the others could." she spoke and noticed that she's spouting things. She stopped and looks up at him."What are you doing here anyway?" before he could answer, another thought struck in mind. "Wait, if you're here, that silver-haired man is here too, right?"

"W- Well, yeah. We're here on a vacation." he replied. "We saw the advertisement on the magazine."

"I see." she said and got up, bringing in her serious and mature composure again. "Well then.,I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Tsukuyo-san.." he called. There's something about her that he wants to talk about. "..how do you do it? How do you get over the fact that you're not like them?"

"Huh?"

"You said so earlier..You wanted to serve the customers like the other women does. But you couldn't because you have a low tolerance on alcohol. But right now, even after all that, you can still stand proud as if nothing's wrong." he clarified and Tsukuyo understood what he meant.

"I try to think what my role is in this resort. In this place. In Yoshiwara." she replies. "Maybe it's not my role to be a host or anything, maybe being someone who keeps an eye on them is my job. Keeping an eye on everyone here. Every time I fail in trying to be like them, I try to look at the good side of things."

"I see.."

That made him think.. what good does he do for the team? Other than the laughingstock.. what was he to them?

"Four eyes.. I don't know what you're problem is, but I don't think there's something wrong with you." she adds. "I'm fine with you being you. And I think Gintoki and Kagura feels the same."

She walks out of the room, bringing her pipe out of her kimono, leaving Shinpachi with something to think about.

' _I want to believe that so bad, Tsukuyo._ '

He walks out of the room himself after thinking in silence. He went back to their room only to find himself being caught with confetti exploding in his face. Gintoki and Kagura threw a party for him and everyone started to sing for him.

"W..hat..?"

"You didn't think we forgot about your birthday, did you Patsu?" Kagura asked.

"Well.." he wasn't sure how to answer. Everything they did.. was it all part of the plan? Was it all an act?

"You underestimated us too much, Shinpachi!" Gintoki said, putting an arm around his neck. "We just didn't have enough time to prepare!"

"Yeah. But here it is now!"

"You guys... thank you." he said weakly, his eyes started to pour out tears of joy, and everyone in the room could see the urge to cry in his face. He was surprised indeed. And he was very happy. "Thank you!"

"Hey, hey, don't sweat it! This is what friends are for!" Gintoki said and let him go. "Now eat all you want. This party is for you anyway."

"Yeah. And you'll be paying for all of it by the end of our time here!" Kagura added and started swallowing dumplings. Gintoki chuckled and spent his whole night eating parfaits.

Shinpachi was glad they didn't forget his birthday- in which he forgot himself- but something bothered him, something kept him from enjoying the night for him.

"E- EH?! I- I WILL PAY FOR ALL OF THIS?!" he exclaimed.

"That's what friends are for! Happy Birthday, Patsuan!" the two sneaky friends of his greeted once again.

' _S- Seriously..._ ' he thought and sighed, sitting down with the others to enjoy himself. ' _at least they remembered my birthday_.'

He took a bite of the bread on his plate and thought of things...

' _Or maybe this is my role to them as friends? N- No way. I'm not just some person they befriended to treat them. It can't be... right?_ ' he asked himself, almost teary that he couldn't even eat.

The following day, he woke up and finds the room cleaned. But Gintoki and Kagura weren't around. Must be out doing their thing as usual.

He sighed even deeper and walked around again while counting his money. His earnings. He was going to pay up for the bills before it piles up and become unpayable.

"Oh four eyes, what are you doing here?" Tsukuyo greeted.

"To pay." he said with a sad sigh and hesitantly handed over the money to her. "If it's not enough, just make a tab or something."

"What are you talking about? Gin-san already paid for all the expenses every since you guys got here." she says.

"Eh? B- but they said-!"

"Maybe they just wanted you to go here."

"Go here why?"

Tsukuyo smiled and Shinpachi was left dumbfounded. Something suspicious ws going on that's for sure. And at that moment, there were explosives and lots of confetti flying around. More guests and clapping of hands, the singing was louder, the music played and Gintoki and Kagura appeared from behind him, carrying gifts.

"W- What's going on?" he asked, confused at the second time celebration.

"We weren't prepared last night, you just came barging in so we didn't have a choice but to shout out our surprise." Kagura explained.

"This is the real thing." Gintoki said and the two of them handed over a small box to him. A box wrapped as a birthday present.

"For real?"

"Yeah."

When he opened the box he saw a new set of glasses and he didn't shout at them about it. He just cried and smiled. That's who he was to them, huh?

 _'I'm not the laughingstock of the group.. I also play an important role.. I know that now.. thank you everyone_.'

The End

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

I made a poll for my story in the future, please vote! Thank you!


End file.
